Pon'par'i
Pon'par'i (Pon-par-ee) These small, extremely shaggy humanoids have a double coat of hard, straight, wiry hair that protects them against even arctic environments. This snow white hair is not unlike that of a fluffy terrier or even a poodle, but as dense as an unshorn sheep. Their two small dark eyes peer out through the mess of hair and a big, flat, cat-like nose adorns the center of their face. Two small skull-mounted horns serve as a feral reminder of their ancestors as they were large predators with a bestial rack of spiked horns that could gore though the most protective hide. Now they are seafarers, traders, merchants, and soldiers the likes of which the world has seldom seen. They are naturally adventurous and intellectually inquisitive. Even the word “pon’par’i” means “explorer people” in their tongue. Pon’par’i sail the world for exploration and for trade. While the majority of their colonies are located in the frigid polar regions they can be found the world over. They adapt well to cultures and can always find work in either manual labor or as entrepreneurs. Pon’par’i possess a deep-seated love of learning that is instilled in them from youth. They hold the education of children as a cultural duty and good deed. So revered is it among them that their leaders hold the title “teacher” or “professor” rather than a more bureaucratic term. Pon’par’i have made great strides in mathematics (business math and accounting in particular) as well as science and literature. This cements their power as merchants because even a child has a great wealth of practical/business knowledge at their disposal. Pon’par’i have a natural aversion to magic and produce very few wizards or other arcane spellcasting classes. Those few that do are wage-mages: magic users who produce goods or render services for a fee. Pon’par’i recognize the wealth and business prospects magic presents, but consider it too unpredictable to accept without suspicion. They would rather hire magic users from other races and let them assume the liability rather than risk ruin in their own society. Pon’par’i are categorically soft-spoken and have very quiet voices that do not travel far. While personalities amongst them differ drastically, even their wildest are more reserved than the typical member of another civilized race. This placid nature does not prohibit them from them fulfilling their insatiable curiosity and they often find themselves having to chose between what is exciting and what is polite. Religiously pon’par’i do not worship a single deity as a whole. While some worship foreign deities, their seclusion at the top of the world isolated them from the cultural norms of other races. In the place of a god they find strength in their cultural identity and traditions. Many joke that the patron deity of the pon’par’i is the schoolmaster because of their strict educational standards. When a male pon’par’i turns 14, he must venture forth into the tundra (or other nearby wild area) for several days and hunt a creature alone in order to prove that he is a man. He is given no tools other than a small knife and a beaded armband. If he comes back without a fresh kill he must wait 6 months in order to try again. For women this is optional, as they may be considered a true woman when they conceive their first child. Once they earn their adulthood, pon’par’i are able to conduct business, join merchant crews, own property, and carry weapons if they wish. The completion of this hunt is cause for much celebration. Pon'par'i do not wear much clothing other than covering their genitals in some fashion and wearing boots. This is because of their thick shaggy coat that protects their body. Belts, bandoliers, harnesses, and other straps are commonly worn by pon'par'i who do physical labor like sailors or soldiers, so that they might hang tools or weapons off them. For beautification, women adorn their horn with wraps of expensive fabrics, dangle charms or other jewelry off them, and some even wear shawls or wraps. Males tend to dress more utilitarian and with less clothing. While in other cultures, pon'par'i adopt the attire of their host race though often leave their furry chest bare. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Pon'par'i are a hearty race who can brave the polar winds, have a highly prized educational system, but are stocky and their small size limits their strength. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution, -2 Strength. * Size (0): Pon'par'i are small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Small races have a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. * Type (0): Pon'par'i are humanoids with the pon'par'i subtype. * Base Speed (0): Pon'par'i have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Pon'par'i begin play speaking Common and Pon'par'i. Pon'par'i with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Polar Shag (1): Pon'par'i gain cold resistance 5 and can exist comfortably at temperatures as low as 0° F. * Vestigial Horns (1): Pon’par’i have a gore attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. * Seafarers (2): Pon’par’i gain a +2 bonus on Swim checks and Profession (sailor) checks. Most grow up aboard ships or around water their entire life. In addition, pon’par’i can hold their breath for twice as long as a human. * Mercantile Mathematicians (2): Pon’par’i gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and Sense Motive checks relating to business. In addition they gain the same bonus on one Knowledge skill of their choice. * Tundra Hunter (2): Pon’par’i gain a +2 bonus on Survival checks made in tundra environments. In addition, they gain a +2 situational bonus on Stealth checks in areas of snow as their white shag provides them with the perfect camouflage. Racial Points: 9 Random Pon’par’i Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Pon’par’i Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races